


Mini Me

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Updates, bi sal, gay larry, sal is really obvious, small au?, tiniest bits of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Sal finds a tiny version of his best friend.





	Mini Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, holy FUCK this has taken me forever to write, like a month, and this is just the first chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! there isn't enough fluff in this fandom and I'm here to provide.

The day had started out normal enough, Sal woke up, got dressed and got ready for school, but just as he was about to grab his bag and leave his room a small sound from his night stand caught his attention. What was that? A squeak? Did his apartment have mice? Oh great. He moved closer and inspected where the sound was coming from. He realised now it wasn’t a squeak, more a chirp? But lower? Then Sal saw it. Him. Standing on his nightstand was a tiny version of his best friend. He reached under his prosthetic to rub his good eye, but when he looked again and the little Larry was still there. He was sure he was real. Tiny Larry noticed Sal looking at him and waved.

“Larry? Is that you?” Sal asked cautiously, unsure of who or what this little lookalike of his friend was.

The tiny Larry seemed to recognise his name and gave Sal a smile, walking towards him. Sal brought his hand down to the night stand and let the little guy crawl onto it. He brought him up to his face and looked at him closely. Tons of paranormal shit happened in these apartments, who knew what this tiny copy of his friend could do. Little Larry’s shoulders shook in silent laughter and reached out, putting his small hands on the nose of Sal’s prosthetic.

“Oh my god, Larry somehow got shrunken.” Panic started to filter into Sal’s voice. “I have to tell Todd and Ash ASAP! Don’t worry Larry, I’ll get you back to normal.”

Tiny Larry cocked his head but didn’t say anything. Sal hurriedly put him in his pocket and ran out, he was running late so Todd was probably already well on his way to school if he hadn’t gotten there already. Little Larry squeaked unhappily at being manhandled and sank lower into Sal’s pocket to avoid being jostled too badly while Sal ran.

A million thoughts passed through Sal’s head as he ran toward the school, ‘ _How did this happen? How did he make it to my room? Is he gonna be okay? Will he be like this forever? Gotta find Ash and Todd.._ ’

He burst through the door to the school, uncaring of the strange looks and stares he got. Sal made his way through the maze of students to find his friends. Finally seeing Todd and Ash, he called out to them.

“Todd! Ash!” 

That got their attention, but when they turned to look at him he noticed Larry there too, his normal, tall self. He stopped for a second, confused and looked down at where little Larry was hanging out in his pocket. He looked back up again to see his friends walking toward him, concerned looks on their faces. 

“You alright Sal?” Ash asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I..” He looked around at them and there Larry was still, equally concerned as the rest of his friends. 

Thinking quickly he surged forward and hugged his tall friend. “I.. Had a nightmare.. I lost you guys..”

Larry hugged him back almost immediately and rubbed his back. “Hey it’s okay man, we’re not going anywhere.” Larry said in the soft voice he used when Sal came down to the basement after a bad dream for comfort. 

Sal sighed contentedly, while he hadn’t actually had a nightmare for once, Larry’s soft voice was always comforting and his hugs were always welcome. Sal let himself melt into Larry’s arms for a bit longer before pulling away and giving hugs to his other friends.

“You okay now, Sal?” Todd asked, his hand on the blue haired boy’s shoulder.

Sal nodded. “I just needed to see you guys were alright,” Sal smiled awkwardly, thankful no one could see it. “And you are, so I’m good.”

Larry patted him on the back. “Yeah man, we’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” He smiled, the gap in his teeth showing. “I promise.”

Sal loved it when Larry smiled like that, so genuinely. He couldn’t help the blush he felt arise in his cheeks. He hoped his ears weren’t red.

Soon they all made their way to their classes and little Larry was getting restless. He climbed out of Sal’s pocket halfway through first period and sat on Sal’s leg looking up at him. Eventually Sal noticed tiny Larry sitting quietly on his leg just.. Looking at him. He leaned down a little closer to his desk, pretending to be focused on his work and whispered to his small friend.

“What’s up, buddy?” 

Little Larry didn’t answer, he reached out, tiny hands making a grabbing motion.

“You.. want me to pick you up?” Sal asked confused.

Little Larry nodded, still making grabby hands. 

“I can’t hold you now, there’s people everywhere. What if they see you?”

The miniature brunet shook his head and tapped his shoulder then pointed to Sal.

“You want on my shoulder?”

Little Larry nodded and did a few cute little hops. 

Sal couldn’t help but “Aww,” at that. He picked up the small version of his friend and put him on his shoulder in a motion that looked like he was just scratching his neck. Little Larry chirped happily and let Sal continue with his work. While Sal was busy focusing on school work, tiny Larry played with blue hair to entertain himself, making tiny braids in Sal’s pigtail. He didn’t have anything to tie them off so they’d come undone easily.

Little Larry stayed hidden pretty well in Sal’s hair so he just let him stay there as he moved through his classes. Eventually lunch rolled around right at the time the mini brunet started whining and gesturing to his stomach. 

“You hungry little guy?” 

Tiny Larry nodded, pouting. 

“Don’t worry, dude. It’s lunch time, I’ll give you some of mine. It doesn’t taste great but it’s food.” Sal said while walking to the lunch room. 

His miniature friend made a face of displeasure.

“Hey, lil’ Lar? I’m gonna need to put you back in the pocket. I’ll be sitting a lot closer to my friends and they might see you.”

The tiny brunet shook his head and Sal frowned. 

“Look, I know you don’t like being in there but you’ll be seen if I just keep you on my shoulder.” The blue haired boy sighed and reached to grab little Larry off of his shoulder.

Little Larry squeaked in defiance, holding onto the fabric of Sal’s sweater.

“C’mon little guy, I need you to cooperate with me. If someone sees you something bad might happen.” Sal said softly.

Tiny Larry reluctantly let go and let Sal put him back in the pocket of his red jeans. He stuck his head out a bit to see what was going on but he was otherwise completely hidden. 

Sal made his way to the lunch line to grab his tray and sit down with his friends. Today’s lunch consisted of milk, a fruit cup, soggy toast and various other breakfast foods. 

“Ugh, breakfast for lunch? This sucks.” He said sitting next to Larry. Larry Larry. 

“I know,” his brunet friend said pushing his food around his plate. He didn’t eat well enough, Sal noted. “At least there’s a fruit cup though.” Larry grabbed his cup of fruit and plucked out a grape, popping it into his mouth with a satisfied hum. 

“I would have thought you guys would have started bringing your own lunches after.. you know.” Ash said gesturing with her hands.

After the bologna incident, Sal was hesitant to eat the school’s food again but he just didn’t have time in the mornings to make his lunch. He’d never eat any of the school’s meat again though, just in case. 

While that was one of their more horrifying adventures there was one thing that stuck out about the endeavor to Sal, when he and Larry thought they were going to die. The blue haired boy would never forget what Larry said to him. 

“ _Incase we don’t make it out of this alive.. I want you to know.. I love you, dude._ ”

Then Larry had put his arms out in an effort to protect him. Larry was prepared to die for him and that thought filled him with a lot of different emotions. He felt sick at the thought of Larry dying because of him, but knowing that his friend cared about him that much made him feel warm inside. Larry made him feel safe and protected and loved. Sal wanted to do the same for him.

While his mind was wandering, little Larry once again climbed out of his pocket. Sal was too deep in thought to notice this time. The small version of his brunet friend tugged on his sweater, trying to get his attention. Eventually Sal glanced down and saw his tiny friend staring up at him expectantly. 

Sal remembered he was hungry and looked at his plate for something he could give him, the fruit cup seemed to be the only thing that would work. He picked up the first fruit from the cup, a blueberry, and subtly dropped it into his lap. Little Larry picked it up, having to use both hands to hold it properly. He took a bite and cheered. 

‘ _He really likes that blueberry,_ ’

“Hey Larry?” Sal asked suddenly curious.

“Yeah?” His friend answered around a mouthful of fruit.

“What’s your favorite fruit?”

“Blueberries, why?”

“Oh I don’t want mine, do you want them?” Sal said holding out his fruit cup to him 

“Aw sweet, thanks man.” Larry said happily taking the cup of fruit and taking all the blueberries out of it. “What’s your favorite?”

“Hm, strawberries I guess?” Sal answered poking at his soggy toast. 

“Here you can have these back then,” Larry smiled handing him the cup back.

Sal smiled and took the cup of fruit back, eating the strawberries out of it. He looked down to check on little Larry, who was still working on eating his blueberry. He had blue juice all over his mouth and hands. Sal thought it was adorable. 

By the time lunch was over little Larry had finished his blueberry and looked full, his hands and mouth were all sticky with juice and he grimaced trying to lick it off. Sal laughed quietly but helped his little friend clean up, bringing him into the bathroom after everyone else had left and locking the door. 

“You got blueberry juice all over you.” Sal giggled while he set little Larry on the counter and wetted a paper towel.

Sal very carefully cleaned up his tiny friend. The mini brunet stared up at him in awe. After Sal had gently scrubbed off all the blueberry juice on little Larry’s skin he threw the paper towel away and picked him up again.

“Okay little guy, just a few more classes then we can go home.” He said softly, putting little Larry back on his shoulder.

The tiny brunet hid himself in Sal’s hair and then they were off.

The rest of the day was thankfully, uneventful. Sal got through his classes and little Larry didn’t make too much trouble. He was unhappy about having to go back in the pocket when Sal met up with Larry and Todd to walk home. From his spot in the pocket little Larry watched in awe at how easily the big version of himself enraptured the blue haired boy. Sal lit up when Larry was around and it was entrancing to watch.

When the boys went their separate ways to their apartments Sal put little Larry down on his night stand and dropped his school bag by his bed before going to get an after school snack. Crackers were good enough right? When he came back into his room he flopped down on his bed and munched on the salty crackers. He looked up to check on little Larry, the tiny brunet was sat at the edge of his nightstand looking sad. Sal quickly scooped him up and put him on his chest.

“Want a cracker little guy?” He asked, muffled by the food in his mouth and the mask over his face. 

Little Larry didn’t reply, he just shrugged. Sal broke a cracker in half and gave it to him. Tiny Larry nibbled on it and that seemed to brighten his mood a little. 

Sal giggled. “Is it good lil’ Lar?”

The tiny brunet nodded, getting crumbs everywhere. Sal couldn’t help but laugh at the little guy making such a mess. 

“You’re just as messy an eater as big Larry.”

Little Larry shrugged and started picking the crumbs from Sal’s sweater, eating them when he was done with his cracker. 

They just sat there for a while after that, enjoying each other’s company. Even though this version of Larry didn’t, or couldn’t, talk Sal liked his presence. Sal liked that he was the one protecting Larry for once. 

“Hey lil’ Lar? Will you be scared if I take off my prosthetic?” 

Sal was perfectly comfortable taking off the mask around big Larry, but did little Larry have the same memories? 

Little Larry gave a him grin, showing his little tooth gap, as if to say ‘ _you know I won’t be_ ’

Sal couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks little guy.” 

He unbuckled the clasps of his prosthetic and peeled it away from his real face. He sat it down on his nightstand and looked back at his small friend. Little Larry was smiling at him, just like big Larry did. Sal felt his heart flutter with affection. 

Little Larry hopped up from his spot on Sal’s chest and patted him to get his attention. 

“What’s up buddy?”

The miniature brunet made a motion with his right hand, as if he was holding something and carefully making shapes with it. 

Sal furrowed his brows in confusion “I don’t understand,”

Little Larry stopped and thought a minute, his face scrunching up in concentration. He opened his mouth as if he was finally going to say something but the only noise that came out was little chirps. His chirping quickly became annoyed when he wasn’t getting his point across. 

“Is there something you want?”

Little Larry nodded and looked around Sal’s room. His eyes landed on a drawing regular Larry had doodled on a spare piece of paper. He started pointing at that. 

“You.. want the drawing?”

His little friend shook his head but kept pointing at the drawing.

“You want to draw?”

Little Larry’s face instantly lit up and he nodded. 

“Oh! Okay,” Sal scooped up his tiny friend and put him on his nightstand. “I don’t think I have anything small enough you can draw with..” Sal thought for a bit. “but maybe I could get you some paint and you could use your hands?”

Little Larry seemed happy with the idea, big smile on his face.

Sal couldn’t help but smile too and went to find some paper and paint for his tiny friend. Sal wasn’t an artist like Larry so he didn’t really keep art stuff just lying around, but he did manage to find some paint and put it in a pallet -what is this? Acrylic?- and two pieces of printer paper. When he got back to his room he cleared off his nightstand a bit so little Larry had room to work. He set down the paints, a paper in front of lil’ Lar and one for himself. He figured it might be fun to paint with his little friend. 

Little Larry set to work immediately dunking one of his hands into red, the other in yellow, and smearing them across the top of paper. He blended the two together to make a warm orange. Sal smiled seeing how focused little Larry was on his painting. He turned back to his own paper and wondered what to paint. He wasn’t as artistically inclined as his friend, Larry always made something amazing when he painted, even if it just started out with him throwing colors on his canvas. He always seemed to figure it out and make masterpieces. Sal didn’t even realize he started smearing blue and orange over his canvas, red and yellow dipping into blue and fading into purple and green. Before he knew it his paper was completely covered in a messy rainbow, colors swirling together in a almost pleasant to look at way. Sal was no artist but like Larry had told him before

“ _Great art doesn’t need to be beautiful, as long as it conveys genuine emotion._ ”

And this messy rainbow was all the emotions Larry made him feel.

He looked over to see the progress on little Larry’s painting. It was starting to become clear on what it was, he had the main colors blocked out and was now detailing the clouds. It looked like a lake at sunset, a boat in the middle with two figures facing each other. It looked like they were holding hands too. Sal smiled, this was pretty different from Larry’s normal stuff, the colors much brighter, and the subject much more.. light hearted, but he liked it. 

He stood up and moved his own still wet paining away. “Hey lil’ Lar, mind if I put on some music?”

Little Larry looked up from his painting and gave a paint covered thumbs up.

Sal moved over to his stereo and played the CD already in it, Sanity’s Fall’s first album. Larry had given it to him for his birthday one year, he played it all the time. He smiled as the beginning of “Singular” started pouring out from the speakers. This was his favorite song, the first metal song he ever heard, the song Larry played for him when they met. It held a special place in his heart. As the song continued he started headbanging along with the beat.

The CD went through a few more songs before little Larry stepped away from his painting and chirped for Sal to come look at it. Sal hopped up from his spot on his bed where he had laid down after the first song, and looked over the tiny brunet’s work. 

“This is..” Sal was speechless at the masterpiece his small friend had created. “This is absolutely beautiful.” 

Little Larry positively beamed at the praise.

“I’m gonna move this somewhere to dry, that okay?”

The miniature brunet nodded and Sal very carefully picked up his painting, moving it somewhere safe where it wouldn’t be disturbed while it dried. Sal then turned his attention back to little Larry. He had every color of paint splashed across his face, hands, and clothes. It was even in his hair. 

“You’re absolutely covered in paint, little guy. You need a bath.” Sal looked at his own paint covered hands. “I need a bath too.” He laughed “Do you mind taking a bath with me lil’ Lar?”

His tiny friend’s face was pure red -and it wasn’t because of the paint- but he seemed one hundred percent okay with the idea of bathing with Sal. 

“I’m gonna have to find something you can use to float on, you might like, drown otherwise, and that wouldn’t be very cool.” Sal murmured as he looked around his room for something the little brunet could sit on in the water. “Wait I think I have a rubber duck you can chill on, is that alright lil’ Lar?”

Little Larry gave a nod. 

“Alright, cool. It should be in the bathroom already. Let me just get my night clothes and we’ll get ourselves cleaned up, then I’ll make us some dinner.” Sal said with a smile. 

He dug in his dresser drawers for clean underwear and sleep clothes, once they were acquired he scooped up little Larry and made his way to the bathroom. He set the tiny brunet on the rim of the tub and put his clean clothes on the sink counter before closing the door and locking it. The last thing he needed was for his dad to walk in on him and little Larry.

He plugged up the bath and turned on the water. He had to adjust it multiple times to get it just right, warm but not too warm. Once he was satisfied with the water temperature he stripped himself of his dirty clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. 

“Now where is that duck?” He mumbled to himself, looking around the bathroom. 

He found it in the cabinet strangely enough. He just shrugged and dropped it into the slowly rising water. Little Larry was still sat on the edge of the tub, but his clothes now lay in a pile next to him. Sal scooped up the tiny clothing as he stepped into the bath and sat down. He stuck the clothes under the spray of the facet and used his thumbs to rub out the paint from the cloth.

“How’d you even get paint on your boxers too?” He asked with an amused huff, this tiny look alike truly was just like Larry. 

Sal didn’t receive a response. He turned off the water and looked back at little Larry. He was blushing and averting his gaze. He was trying his best to cover himself as well.

“Oh! I get it, you’re embarrassed! Well you don’t have to be man, I’d give you more privacy if I could but I’m worried something will happen to you if I leave you all alone.” Sal said, putting the tiny wet clothes on the edge of the tub.

That seemed to ease little Larry a bit, but not much. 

“Do you wanna get in? The water is warm.” Sal said softly. 

The tiny brunet looked up at Sal still unsure, but the blue haired boy’s soft smile seemed to convince him to get in. He hopped into the water making a little splash. Sal quickly scooped him up and put him on the rubber duck that had been slowly floating around the bath.

“I’m gonna wash my hair, then I’ll help you wash yours, okay?” Sal asked getting his shampoo.

He pulled down his pigtails and ran a soapy hand through his blue locks. He hummed quietly as he washed his hair, then turned his attention to little Larry. Sal made extra effort to be careful lathering the soap from his hand into his tiny friend’s hair. The small brunet chirped indignantly and swatted Sal’s fingers away. The look on his red tinted face said ‘ _I can do it myself._ ’ Sal laughed but let him be as he rinsed his own hair. 

Sal relaxed in the water, closing his eyes. He folded his hands over his stomach and let the water cradle his skin. He let out a deep sigh, baths were always so relaxing but he hardly ever took them anymore, showers were so much quicker, easier. 

Sal heard a small splash and cracked open his good eye. Little Larry had hopped off the duck and swam over to Sal floating easily in the water above his chest.

“Mmh?” He murmured softly, the gentle warmth of the water threatening to lull him to sleep.

Little Larry didn’t say anything, just looked up at Sal while he floated on his back. 

Sal scooped up the tiny brunet as he sat up. “You’re so small and easy to hold..” the blue haired boy’s voice was filled with fondness. “I wish it was this easy for me to hold my Larry..” he blushed realizing what he said. “I mean- regular sized Larry.”

Little Larry just stared at him, wide eyed and blushing.

“I wanna be able to hold him like he holds me,” Sal sighed dreamily “when he holds me after a nightmare I feel truly safe. He makes me feel.. so warm inside, so.. loved.. and wanted. I think.. I think I love him.” Sal confessed.

He looked back at the miniature version of his friend in his hands. The small brunet stared back at him, face flushed pure red. Sal brought him a little closer to his face.

He sighed. “I know it’s hopeless to want him like that.. thanks for listening though little guy.” Sal gave little Larry a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

Sal put his small friend back on the duck before moving to get his body wash. He scrubbed at his skin absently, his thoughts a mess. He helped little Larry wash up too, giving him a tiny bit of soap. After the tiny brunet and himself were clean and rinsed off he stood up and drained the tub. He put little Larry on the sink counter while he dried off and put on his clean clothes. 

Sal noticed little Larry was shivering. “Oh no, you must be so cold! C’mere little guy.” He said wrapping up the tiny brunet with a hand towel. 

Little Larry seemed content with Sal gently drying him off, soft smile on his lips. As he was drying him off Sal realized something.

“You don’t have any clothes.”

As if he just realized this too, little Larry’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t worry lil’ Lar, I’ll figure something out.” Sal put a finger to his lips in thought. “Oh! I have a blow dryer, I can use that to dry your clothes for now. I’ll have to buy some doll clothes or something if you ever want to wear anything else.. Or learn to sew..” 

He dug around in the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. A grey blow dryer. He plugged it in and went to get little Larry’s wet clothes. 

“This might be a little loud..” Sal said apologetically before turning on the blow dryer.

Little Larry covered his ears while Sal dried off his clothes. It didn’t take too long since they were so small. After they were dry he gave back the small articles of clothing and let little Larry put them on while he put the blow dryer up.

When Sal turned back to him little Larry had put on his shirt and boxers but not his jeans. 

Sal yawned “let’s get some dinner and then we’ll go to bed. How’s that sound?” He asked picking up the small brunet. 

Little Larry nodded and gave a silent yawn of his own, resting his face against Sal’s hand. 

Sal set him down on the counter while he heated up some leftover spaghetti. They ate together quietly, both tired and ready for bed. It was a miracle Henry didn’t walk in and notice them. Sal figured he was either still at work or already fast asleep in his room.

After they finished eating and Sal cleaned their plate and brought little Larry back to his bedroom.

“Where should you sleep? I don’t wanna accidentally crush you or something.” Sal murmured getting into bed. 

He set little Larry down on his nightstand. The tiny brunet folded up his jeans and used that for a pillow. Sal grabbed a tissue and draped it over him. 

“This is just temporary buddy, I’ll get you some doll furniture soon, maybe a small pillow for a mattress.” Sal said sleepily. 

Little Larry chirped in response and closed his eyes. Sal smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before going to sleep himself.

-

The next few days were similar. Sal would take little Larry everywhere with him, even down to the basement to hang out with Larry Larry. He had gotten much better at keeping him hidden so he wasn’t too worried about people seeing him as much as the first day. Sal did end up buying doll furniture for lil’ Lar, and some tiny clothes that didn’t quite fit right. The small brunet was shorter than a Barbie but also too big for the child doll clothes. Sal figured he’d just have to learn how to sew so little Larry could have clothes that fit.

Sal didn’t know why he showed up, or where he came from but he was happy to have this little guy with him. He knew he’d eventually have to tell his friends, if anyone Larry had the most right to know about him, but for now Sal was enjoying having a Larry all to himself.


End file.
